generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Falls
Night Falls is the 13th episode of season two of Generator Rex and the 34th of the overall series. It debuted on September 16, 2011. Overview Caesar takes Rex to visit a family friend back in Mexico where they are met with cold suspicion and a dark secret. Plot ﻿ and Rex travel to City Hall to revisit their roots.]] Caesar and Rex are flying to a Mexican village in order to visit Abuela, a local Hispanic woman who acts like a mother figure to everyone in the village including, at one point, Rex and Caesar. They meet up with Caesar's old high school chum, Mayor Esteban. When they talk about why they are there Esteban advises against it, insisting they wait until morning to visit Abuela but not stating why. Undeterred, they go to visit Abuela. She at first greets them warmly but then coldly rejects them when they try to come in. The next morning, when asked why she did not let them in last night, she states that she simply was not ready for guests at the moment but welcomes both boys in with open arms. Once inside, Rex notices that claw-like marks are being plastered over all over the place. Abuela simply chalks this up to erosion. is introduced to Abuela and Federico.]] During the day, Rex meets up with a childhood friend, Federico, whom he cannot remember. That night during supper everyone suddenly leaves when the bell tolls and goes to bed including Rex and Caesar, strangely at 6:30PM. During the night Rex discovers that a werewolf-like creature, apparently an EVO, has snuck into Federico's room and has seemingly eaten him. Rex immediately takes all night to smash the EVO throughout town only for Abuela to explain that the creature he is fighting is Federico. Upon sunrise, Federico turns back to normal. The mayor walks up to the lot of them, angrily telling Abuela that she and the community living with her must vacate the area immediately as the townsfolk are tired of having to clean up after the continuous rampages of the EVOs living there every night. Abuela informs the Mayor that she is not leaving and he is not in a position to make her. As Abuela leaves the mayor calls a man who claims he can solve the EVO problem. In his research pod, Caesar analyzes a sample of Federico's blood and discovers that a specific gene in Federico and the others' DNA has created an unstable reaction to their nanites creating the Lycan-like problem that plagues them today. tries to cure Federico but fails.]] Caesar states that the nanites are not active during the day, and will not respond to Rex's cure attempts; instead, he must create a way to reprogram the nanites and cure them that night. During the day Rex and Federico play a game of soccer. When asked why he has not gone pro, Federico recounts the sad story in which he discovered he was an EVO in front of soccer scouts. Suddenly, Federico and Rex are attacked by none other than Hunter Cain whom they discover has been hired by the mayor to drive out the EVOs. Hunter Cain instead simply plans to kill them and Rex all at once. Rex is able to get Federico back to the community mid-transformation and warns Abuela that they will need every man, woman, and werewolf tonight if they hope to fight off Hunter and his cronies. flees the village after being defeated by Rex and his family.]] During the fight between the two sides, Hunter states his displeasure to Rex, going so far as to save his final anti-nanite round he has been keeping since he was thrown in jail, which he bribed his way out of, just to kill Rex. Unfortunately for Hunter, Federico shows his displeasure by literally kicking him out of the village. Caesar tries the antidote but instead of curing Federico and the others they gain control over the transformations, and together they run Hunter out of town. With that everyone agrees it is finally time to start living their lives without fear, even rekindling their relationship with the mayor, who joins the EVOs at dinner. Cast Trivia * This is Hunter Cain's season two debut appearance. * This episode was released on Friday 13th on the Cartoon Network website. * This is the first episode of Generator Rex to be accidentally leaked on the Cartoon Network website before it aired on TV on September 16, 2011. * In this episode, everyone calls Rex and Federico "Las Cabezas De Trapos" ("Rag Heads" in English). ** Caesar later revealed that they got the nickname when they were little: Rex and Federico used to wear underpants on their heads and act out luchadore movies. References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes